BladeStars
by MajesticsGuardian
Summary: het is een oude fic van me .de bladebreakers ontmoetten een echte bladeteam van meisje maar wat is er zo speciall aan ze?Disclaimer :Beyblade is niet van mij alleen mijn oc's
1. De ontmoeting

_DE ONTMOETING MET DE BLADESTARS_

De bladebreakers hadden weer een toernooi op hun zak .Met de hulp van Kai.Kenny hielp weer zoals gewoonlijk met Dizzy (Dizzara)Ze zaten al weer in het vliegtuig op weg naar huis.

"Dat was me een toernooi wel zeg wat een competitie" zei Tyson anthousiast.  
"Ja en jouw kennende kan je niet wachten tot het volgende toernooi" antwoordde Ray.Tyson knikte."Ja maar vergeet niet jongens dat dat toernooi pas in de volgende vakantie en dat is over twee en een halve maand dus nog tijd zat" zegt Kenny veelbelovend.  
"Heb ik eindelijk rust " plaagde Dizzy." Ja wij allemaal dizzy" zei Ray verontwaardigd "wat vind jij Kai?".  
Maar Kai gaf geen antwoord."Laat meneer chagerijn toch" zegt Tyson plagend.

"Wilt u allemaal uw gordels vastmaken we gaan zo landen" hoorden ze uit de speakers luiden.

Eenmaal geland zagen ze al hun vrienden en familie al staan ,Max ging al gelijk naar zijn vader en moeder.Tyson zag zijn opa staan en ging er naartoe. Terwijl hij naar zij opa toe liep botste er iemand tegen hem aan ze had erge haast. Ze vielen op de grond "o het spijt me" zei ze opeens "ik heb alleen zo'n haast en alles gaat al mis".  
"geeft niet hier" en Tyson gaf haar een map die ze liet vallen "bedankt onee kijk toch hoe laat het is ik moet gaan doeiiiiiiii " zei ze nog.  
"Wacht je bent deze vergeten" riep hij haar nog na ,maar ze was al verdwenen." Wie was dat Tyson" "ik weet het niet Max" en keek naar het boekje er zat een slot op.

Onderweg naar hun huizen gingen ze nog naar het park.Er waren een heleboel kinderen aan het beybladen.  
"Onee " hoorden ze iemand roepen en gingen ernaartoe,ze zagen een blade haast helemaal verwoest.  
"Heey jij daar durf je wel zo iemand te behandelen" riep Tyson tegen de jongen. "Dat zie je toch wel" antwoordde de jongen "wil jij ook een pak slaag?"  
"We zullen wel zien of je echt zo goed bent in een wedstrijd" antwoordde Tyson."Kom op Tyson je kunt het wel" juichde Max hem toe.

De beyblade tollen rond in de schaal achterelkaar aan .Het was een spannende wedstrijd.

"Komop dragoon storm attack".Het blauwe grote bitbeest kwam tevoorschijn  
"Wil je het zo spelen okey dan blackdragon aanvallen" een gigantisch groot bitbeest kwam tevoorschijn veel groter dan dragoon.Er volgde een lichtflits en dragoon was verslagen."onee Tyson" het was het meisje weer van vanmiddag "ik moet iets doen" en ze was weg.  
Opeens kwam er iemand tevoorschijn met een cape om.  
"Wil je beybladeden vecht dan tegen mij" zei ze.  
"Ben jij dat " vroeg de jongen "komop poes ik vecht niet tegen jou". "Wat is er ben je bang ?" vroeg ze.  
"Okey laten we bladen zei de jongen.

Ze lanceerde allebei hun beyblades het is een lange strijd.Toen haalde de jongen zijn bitbeest erbij.  
"Blackdragon fireflame attack" beval de jongen. " Niet zo snel Erik het is nog niet voorbij "   
"Dragony water shadow attack" en er kwam een soort blauwe draak met vier poten en een staart als die van een zeemeermin tevoorschijn. De beyblade van de jongen was verslagen pakte zijn blade op en verdween.

Opeens kwamen er 4 andere in en cape tevoorschijn.

"Wie zijn jullie" vroeg Max bewonderd, "Wij zijn de bladestars" hoorde hij van een van hun zeggen."En jullie zijn de bladebreakers ik moet zeggen dat ik niet erg onder de indruk ben" zei degene die Erik verslagen had.

"Dat kan wel zo zijn maar wie zijn jullie" vroeg Rey door. "Okey als jullie het echt willen weten".Ze deden hun kappen af.  
"Ik ben Maxime"zei een meisje met blond haar,"Mijn naam is Kira" vulde een meisje met roze haren aan, "En ik ben Janeatte" het was een meisje met groen haar en een beetje frans accent."Hai ik ben jose" het was een meisje met mooi zwart haar.  
"En jij"vroeg Tyson aan het overige meisje. Ze deed haar kap af " Mijn naam is Tiara" .Tyson kon zijn ogen niet geloven "jij bent het meisje van vanmorgen". Tiara knikte .


	2. De 2 geliefden

_DE 2 GELIEFDEN_

Ze keken elkaar aan .Hij kwam haar zo bekend voor toen werden Tiara's gedachten verstoord door kira " kom tiara laten we maar gaan".

"wacht ff"vroeg kai "ben jij hun leidster ofzo" en stak zijn beyblade naar kira."Ja dat ben ik problemen mee" vroeg Kira gemeen.  
"zo wil jij ook een pak slaag" en haalde haar beyblade tevoorschijn.

Max telde af "3 2 1 let it rip"  
"Ga dranzer"  
" Ga Feny"  
"Er is weer werk Dizzy "zei kenny onzeker."Ben al op zoek chef"antwoordde dizzy "onee""wat is er dizzy..............das niet best"zei kenny geschrokken."Wat is er chef"vroeg max bezorgd "het is haar bitbeest het stamt uit de oudheid en heeft onmeetelijke krachten en snelheid"."das niet al te best "zei ray een beetje onzeker.

Toen haalde kai zijn bitbeest tevoorschijn ,maar Kira ook. Het was een gigantisch groot bitbeest een mooie goudgekleurde vogel met wat rood ." Fire Thrower" beval kira .Een krachtige vlam kwam recht op dranzer af het was zo groot en snel dat drazer het niet kon ontwijken.Hij werd flink geraakt .Er kwam een rookwolk opsteken.Iedereen keek vol bewondering wat er was gebeurd toen zagen ze dat de blade van kai was verslagen en die van kira nog steeds draaide.Ze raapte haar blade op "geen zorgen kai het was een goede match" liep naar de andere samen gingen ze weg.  
Kai raapte zijn blade op "dranzer we moeten sterker worden"."heey kai trek je het niet zoveel aan" zei tyson opeens met een gerustellende stem.  
"heey moet jij kijken wie daar is jongens" Onderbrak max hem "het is oliver".

" heeeey oliver "riep tyson naar hem. Olivie keek op en liep naar ze toe.  
"zeg wat doe je hier oliver"vroeg tyson nieuwsschierig. "Ik ben op zoek naar janeatte " antwoorde oliver .  
" Janeatte waarom klinkt dat toch zo bekend in de oren", "dat meisje met die groene haren heette toch ook janeatte tyson ben je dat nu al vergeten" zegt max opeens "maar waarom zoek je haar oliver " ,"dat is een persoonlijke reden"anwoordde oliver zachtjes "maar moet weer gaan".  
En tyson liep oliver na de anderen volgden als snel.Maar zonder dat oliver het in het gaten had.

Janeatte was in het park starend naar de bloemen .Ze dacht aan de tijd die ze door had gebracht met oliver.Over vroeger hoe hij haar leerde beybladen, en als ze weer iets liet aan branden bij het koken dat hij haar uit de brand hielp .

Oliver dacht over de leuke tijd die hij had met janeatte ,hoe ze vroeger samen speelden ,beybladen ,hij dacht zelfs aan het koken een keer liet bijna de aardappels aanbranden want ze had zoveel te doen.Het was nog maar een jaar geleden dat ze dat deed.Ze hadden altijd wel lol. Toen moest hij opeens denken aan de ruzie met haar."Ik ben haar misschien wel voorgoed kwijt en dat alleen om een leugen" mompelde hij tegen zichzelf.Toen ging hij het park in.

Tyson en de andere zaten nog steeds achter hem aan. Oliver merkte dat hij gevolgd werd en zette hem op een rennen als snel schudde hij ze af maar hij wist niet niet waar hij nu precies was.En liep nog even door totdat hij janeatte zag "janeatte" en ging recht tegen over haar staan.

Een tijdje was het stil "janeatte het spijt me echt ...... ik had niet zo tegen je uit moeten vallen en Helena nooit moeten geloven vergeef je het me?". Hij keek haar diep in de ogen janeatte zag dat zijn ogen nat werden. "Oh oliver ben je me echt daarvoor gevolgd om je te verontschuldigen".Er rolde een traan over haar wang "Ik vergeef het je "zei ze door haar tranen heen en gaf hem een knuffel."Oh voordat ik het vergeet hier" en haalde een mooi armbandje tevoorschijn daarna deed hij het armbandje bij haar om.Janeatte gaf een kusje bij hem op de wang.Oliver begon te glimlachen.De zon begon al onder te gaan de lucht was rood oranje gekleurd.Oliver en janeatte komen steeds dichter tot elkaar en geven elkaar een zoen .er rolde een traan van geluk over hun beide wangen.Ze keken elkaar gelukkig aan.


	3. Het stukje kristal

_het stukje kristal_

Susie en Janeatte liepen door het park."hoe lang blijf je hier Susie?"."Hmmm ik denk totdat het kampioenschap is afgelopen".antwoorde ze terug.Overal waren of verliefde mensen of kinderen die aan het beybladen waren "Parijs is echt de stad van de liefde"lachte susie.Voor de meiden was een beyblade schaal "zullen we maar een partijtje spelen"stelde Janeatte voor "mij best".

3 2 1 let it rip.en de beyblade waren gelanceerd.  
Het was een heftige strijd ,er kwamen al snel een heleboel kinderen erbij staan.Susie's beyblade was al bijna buiten de rand gevallen."Unicaly attack" en de beyblade van susie landde buiten de schaal."Heey goed gespeeld" zei susie nog vrolijk Janeatte glimlachte terug.Iedereen klapte .Toen zag janeatte een stukje in de schaal liggen ze raapte het op,het leek wel kristal het kristal begon te gloeien .Janeatte voelde zich vreemd toen stopte het kristal met gloeien ze stopte het in haar tasje.

Het was al weer een paar dagen geleden sinds janeatte het kristal had gevonden.Er waren al wat vreemde dingen gebeurd stoplichten die ophol slaan als ze voor bij kwam,dingen die opeens verdwenen of van plaats veranderen,en als ze met haar vingers knipte stond de t.v. stil echt van allerlei vreemde dingen gebeurde er.  
Gelukkig hoefde ze er vandaag niet aan te denken ,ze ging namelijk uit met oliver."Madame U moet opstaan" Zei een van de huishoudsters de slaapkamer van janeatte in.Half slaperig kwam ze overeind.Ze keek op de klok 8 uur opeens begon de klok op hol te slaan "o nee niet weer" zei ze terwijl ze weer ging liggen en de deken over haar hoofd trekte."O ja oliver"en ze kwam snel weer overeind en kleede haarzelf aan.Voor de verandering had ze haar haren een keer in een staartje gedaan.Ze had een zwarte driekwartsbroek aan met een leuke witte blouche zonder mouwen en witte lage hakschoentjes.En ging naar beneden."bonjour allemaal" zei ze vrolijk.Daarna gingen ze allemaal aan tafel en aten hun ontbijt op.Daarna ging ze weg.Op weg naar Oliver zag ze een poster van grem grems ze raakte de poster aan en ging weer verder.Niet wetend dat de poppetjes op de poster echt werden en haar volgden.Eentje floot er maar toen janeatte omkeek zag ze niemand. Had ze zich het verbeeld of toch niet.

Ze liep richting het park daar zag ze oliver al staan.En liep er naar toe. "Je ziet er leuk uit"zei oliver al toen ze bij hem kwam staan.Toen ze op een terassje wat dronken "heb jij nog iets vreemd meegemaakt"vroeg Janeatte"Nee niet echt waarom vraag je dat?" .En ze vertelde over wat voor een gekke week ze wel niet had .Opeens zag ze drie gekke wezentjes verschijnen "grem grem huh"mompelde ze."Wat?" "o niets hoor ,laten we ergens anders naar toe gaan".Terwijl ze door de straten naar het park liepen hingen de grem grems ieder mooi meisje in de gaten en janeatte zag ze "wat is er met je je bent zo afwezig" maar janeatte luisterde maar half ze snapte niet hoe die grem grems daar kwamen heeft ze tot leven gebracht door die poster aan te raken? en wat is dat nu met dat stukje kristal en de vreemde dingen die er gebeurde?.

Als ze in park waren leek alles rustig ,maar toen zag ze de grem grems niet meer.Janeatte en oliver hadden samen een tegekke dag.Na afloop gaf ze hem snel nog een kusje ,daarna bracht oliver haar weg.Ze kwamen langs een donker steegje waar ze een soort kattegeluid hoorden .Ze besloten er heen te gaan om te kijken wat het was.Opeen zagen ze een gestalte van een vrouw? Toen het naar voren kwam zagen ze een soort kattevrouw."je moet oppassen Janeatte ,of we zullen de stars voor eens en altijd verslaan.


End file.
